Fusoku no Jitai
by Wasureta
Summary: Sasuke is a memory for Sakura. One she plans to overcome. Only problem is, he's her boss. Add the werid unexplained bomb that changes their gender, a crazy white fox demon, and no one remembering that Sakura was female and Sasuke male and it's a problem. Good news is, if they make others dream's happen, they could potentially change back. AU


Heels against the linoleum floor, creating the quick tapping noise that echoed down the apartment complex. It was a nice building with freshly watered, green grass and a nice large water fountain in the middle of the lobby. The woman, however, did not stop to marvel at any such thing; instead she whispered 'Shit, I'm going to be late. On my first day…' loud enough for close passerby's to hear, but not loud enough to make a scene.

"Good morning Ms. Haruno!" the sweet woman with a lot of make-up and a calm smile greeted from behind the lobby desk.

Walking pass by, the said woman almost missed it, but with a quick turn, pink hair bouncing just below the woman's chin, she smiled and said, "Just Sakura. Good morning." She gave a curt and humble bow and took off before the woman behind the desk could reply.

Leaving the lobby and stepping onto the overcrowded streets, Sakura turned her emerald eyes to glance at her watch, it read '6:13'. She let a groan escape her and began to move quickly down the sidewalk. Maneuvering her way through people she was able to make it to the train station. The heels of her black pumps made quick tapping noise as she took each step down the stairs. Her uncanny pink hair bounced with each step and drew some looks, which she had been so used to, that she didn't even bother to get upset.

Seeing the train, she panicked, swiping her card and moving through the bars she made a dash to the train. Someone yelled for her to not run, but the order was ignored and tossed aside. Her legs quickly got her to the door in an instant just as she was about to enter, she slipped. Her legs wobbled for a moment, her legs trapped by her form-fitting pencil skirt, before she promptly back, her hands catching her fall. Sakura watched in horror and pain as the train doors closed. She reached out towards the train as it began to move. The pinkette watch it disappear along with any hopes for a good impression. Her hand fell and she began to pick herself up. From behind her she heard feet coming to a stop and male voices tell her between pants, "Ma'am, I was trying to tell you to stop running, the floor is wet."

A sickly feeling passed through her, her eyebrows wrinkling together in a pained and sick expression. A shiver passed through the panting man and a dark aura began to form around her. Turning around slowly, the man cowered in fear, ready to run from the crazy pink-haired woman clad in business formal attire. The pink- haired woman turned slowly, her aura going from death to something warm… and pink!?

Smiling at the man, Sakura laughed, "Thank you, sir!"

The man nodded, feeling out of place and began to walk away from her, but she stopped him and asked, "Do you know when the next train comes?" her calming smile made the man smile back as he replied, "I'm afraid another train will not come for the next hour."

Sakura's smile shifted to her sickly look. Her aura growing dark again, the stranger's smile faded and he gave her wide eyes before walking away as fast as he could without seeming rude. As the sickly feelings passed, Sakura sat down on the train benches, deciding to tell Ino about her terrible morning. Pulling out her phone from her blazer's right pocket, she pulled up the lock screen, a picture with her friend Ino appeared, with nice smiles in bikinis from a trip that the overly flirtatious blonde forced her to take.

Shaking her pink locks, she changed her mind, hearing the blondes loud voice so early in the morning would only make her day worse, not better. A sigh escaped her. Looking at the train stations roof, she dropped her head back. Thinking to herself, 'I had hoped, that after all these years, I might be able to prove him wrong. Guess I'm not doing much justice for myself', just before shutting her eyes.

Darkness quickly took her, due to her lack of sleep, because of anxiety, Sakura spent all night tossing and turning, going in and out of sleep. Although, at the moment, it took her without a second thought and wrapped her into a close thought she'd been having ever since they called saying she received the job.

_Sakura let the breeze of the afternoon, tousle with her pink locks, tangling her frizzy mop in a more unnatural way. She could not control her heartbeat and her face flushed. Swallowing hard she told herself to pull in together and that she was a grown woman, not some love-sick puppy, like every called her. _

_ The door to the classroom slide open, the sound of someone entering and the door shutting behind them. "You called for me?" a simple and curt reply, as if some foresight to what was going to happen was revealed to the person._

_ "A-ah, Y-yes!" she said loudly, but strongly, "I wanted to tell you that.. That…I…Uh…"_

_ "What do you have to say?" again another quick, curt reply._

_ "I have feelings for-!" She began, but was quickly cut short by the other, by a swift hand gesture for her to be quiet._

_ "I'm sorry, but I am rejecting you." It was a very straightforward reply, almost as if it had been practiced time and time again._

_ "B-but… why?..." Sakura asked, her voice quiet, but heard in the still classroom._

_ The others eyes narrowed, "Because I have no use for someone useless and invaluable. Goodbye."_

_ The other began to leave, as Sakura watched with hurt and dejection in her eyes. She watched him leave as lines blurred between reality and her dream._

The loud screech of the train stopping and the beeping noise of the train cart unloading roused Sakura from her nap. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, it took her a moment to realize that the train was now being loaded. Jumping up, Sakura got on just as the doors began to close. She was instantly crushed by the many bodies on the train. Grabbing onto the closest rail, Sakura groaned thinking, 'How did I get so lucky?'

Finding herself trapped in her thoughts, Sakura looked out the window of the cramped train, and tried, while failing miserably to forget the reason why she is so anxious. Closing her eyes tight, she balled her fist and gave a determined smile, 'I can do this!' she cheer herself on as 20 minutes later the train stopped at her destination and she was able to get off. Her determined smile still plastered on her face.

Confidently she strode up the steps of the train station to the city. Looking around, she told herself to be proud, because she was in Tokyo city! 'Late I might add.' A pessimistic thought crossed her mind. Shaking her pink locks, Sakura moved down the street to a large office building, where her new found courage almost took a run for its money.

'Uchiha, Inc., I'm finally here to take you on!' she said, swallowing her moment of insecurity and hold fast onto the last thread of hope she had left- dumb luck.


End file.
